fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparrow's Journey: Chapter Two
'WRITTEN: '''4 May 2012 Chapter Two: A New Hero As the years went on, Sparrow constantly trained and prepared for the day when he would make Lucien suffer for everything he had done. He practiced in the ways of the blade, learning that it wasn’t just a deadly weapon, but it was an extension of his arm. He became one with the blade. He also practiced in the arts of using guns, though he did not favour them like he did swords. During his time at Bower Lake Gypsy Camp, he had also picked up on numerous other skills such as theft. He learnt how to steal from the other gypsies without being caught whether it is pick pocketing or stealing from their caravans and shops. He also learnt some unimportant skills such as dancing and lute playing. Ten years later, Theresa decided that he was ready to seek his revenge. Sparrow stood impatiently on the small bridge in the gypsy camp, looking across Bower Lake. He was bored of gypsy life, with all their dancing and cheerfulness. It was enough to make him puke. He wished for excitement and some action, instead of the same boring routine each and every day. He wished that Theresa would allow him to leave the camp and begin to hunt down Lucien. If he didn’t need her, he would have left years ago. ‘Ah, there you are,’ Theresa said, walking towards him. ‘Ten years ago I promised you that I would help you revenge your sister’s death… that day has come. Today, you will leave the safety of this camp and seek out Lucien.’ ‘It’s about time,’ Sparrow grumbled while his dog, Shadow, barked in agreement. ‘The journey will not be easy,’ Theresa warned. Sparrow rolled his eyes. ‘I’m not an idiot, Theresa,’ he said harshly. ‘Why do you think I spent the last ten years of my life training?’ Sighing, Theresa said, ‘There is a chest near your caravan. I have left a few items inside that might prove useful. Meet me by the gate when you’re ready to leave.’ She walked off. Sparrow watched her go, before looking down at Shadow, who looked back up at him, wagging his tail. The young Hero motioned for Shadow to follow him to his caravan on the opposite side of the camp. As he walked to his caravan, many of the gypsies ignored him. They knew that he did not enjoy talking to them and preferred to be left alone. Upon arriving at his caravan, Sparrow spotted the chest Theresa spoke of. Curious as to what Theresa left him; Sparrow sat on his knees and opened the chest. One of his eyebrows twitched when he saw that it held nothing to exciting inside, except some Dog Elixir, a potion made to heal the wounds of any dog. Sighing, Sparrow took the placebo health potion, Dog Elixir, and spade out of the chest and carried them into his caravan, before dumping them on his bed. He then rummaged around for his backpack, which could carry anything, no matter the size in question. Once he had found his bag, he chucked the chest items into his bag. He then grabbed his rusty sword and rusty clockwork pistol, before heading to the camp’s entrance to meet Theresa. Theresa was already there waiting for him. ‘Now come with me,’ was all she said, leading Sparrow out of the camp. ‘Take this,’ she said, handing him a strange seal, when they stopped at the end of the bridge leading to the camp. ‘What is it?’ Sparrow asked whilst examining the seal. ‘It is a powerful artefact,’ Theresa explained, ‘one that all Heroes carried. It will grant you access to places others cannot go. It will also allow me to talk to you, when necessary.’ Sparrow didn’t look too thrilled by the fact that he would still have to stay in contact with her. ‘Now, look down towards the lake,’ Theresa ordered. Sparrow did as she said. ‘The Seal will allow you to enter that tomb. In its darkest depths lies the Chamber of Fate. When you come out, you will be stronger, much stronger. Now go.’ Sparrow didn’t hesitate. He hurried forward, not even bothering to use the path, and jumped down the cliffs. From there he jumped straight into the freezing cold water and swam across to the small island in the middle of the lake. This was no hardship. He had swum to and fro the island countless times nearly all year round with Theresa usually telling him to get out, especially in winter. She would always yell at him telling him that he’d catch a cold. It wasn’t even much of a hardship for Shadow, either. He always trained alongside his master. When they reached the island, Shadow shook himself dry while Sparrow, who was still soaked, took out the Guild Seal and examined the door. ‘So how are you supposed to get me inside?’ Sparrow asked the Seal. He soon found his answer when he found an indent in the door engraved with the Guild Seal. Sparrow pushed the Seal into the indent and discovered the Seal acted as a key. He watched as the locks on the outside of the door unlocked and it swung open. Sparrow peered into the darkness that lay beyond. Then, after the slightest hesitation, he walked into the pitch black tomb, with Shadow hot on his heels. Inside the tomb, they found nothing but darkness and, as a result, they could not see where they were going. ''Don’t be alarmed, Theresa’s voice said suddenly, scaring Sparrow. I am talking to you through the Guild Seal. ‘Funnily enough, I figured that out for myself,’ Sparrow said sardonically as he continued to walk blindly forward. ‘What do you want?’ I thought you would like to know that you need to jump down that hole to continue, Theresa said, unhinged by Sparrow’s sardonic remark. She was used to it. ‘What ho – ARGH!’ He now knew what hole Theresa was talking about seeing as he just fell down it, followed by Shadow who landed with a splash in the water next to him. ‘Thanks for the warning, Theresa!’ Sparrow said angrily, looking around. He was in some sort of underground cavern, illuminated by some strange blue mushrooms. As he looked around, he found an exit and swam over to it, where he climbed out of the water and walked down the cavern’s rocky and strangely lit corridors. He eventually came to an area covered with bones and what looked like dry blood. It was here that Shadow began to growl, warning Sparrow that there was an unseen enemy nearby. Sparrow glanced at Shadow, drew his sword and jumped off a small edge down into the bone filled area. He then cautiously began to move forward ready to attack at the slightest hint of danger. Turned out the enemy was a bunch of giant beetles. The same as the ones he use to kill with his toy paint gun and toy sword when he was a kid. Chuckling, Sparrow easily got rid of them and continued to make his way through the caverns to this Chamber of Fate. As he walked through the caverns, he slayed a lot more beetles and found a few interesting things such as letters and diaries of three adventurers - who had journeyed there years ago and had poisoned each other -, a few gems, jewellery, weapons, gold, and books, all of which he kept. He never knew when they would come in handy and he could always sell them for gold, which would always come in handy. Sparrow knew that he had arrived at the Chamber of Fate when Theresa spoke to him once more, though he did stop at first to make sure he couldn’t end up falling down anymore holes. Beyond these broken doors, holds the Heroes Guild, she said. For centuries, this academy trained the most supremely gifted sons and daughters, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins. Once worshipped by the people of Albion, the Heroes became feared and hated. No man today remembers the night the Guild burned, and now it lies forgotten. Sparrow walked into the room beyond the hall and looked around. By the state of this place, he could definitely tell that it had been forgotten. He hoped Theresa didn’t expect him to clean it up… not that he would, even if she did ask. He was no servant. But the Heroes are not all gone… you are here, and the same Heroic blood flows through you. Look around at these walls, she continued, y''our forebear, one of the mightiest Heroes that ever lived. At a young age he suffered a devastating loss, from which he never truly recovered. Very much like yourself. But when the world tried to crush him, he fought back. He grew strong, strong enough to shape the world as he saw fit. You must do the same.'' Sparrow quickly looked behind him as a light flared. In the middle of the room was a circle, identical to the one that he and Rose had stood in for Lucien. Sparrow’s eyes darkened at the very memory. The Guild has reacted to you, said Theresa. Step into the light and discover the true power of Heroes. Still glaring at the circle, Sparrow stepped into it. The moment he stepped into the circle, the light surrounded him lifting him into the air. He could hear Shadow’s worried barks, but they were drowned out by the pain he soon felt. It felt as though moulting hot lava was pouring through his veins. He vaguely heard Theresa telling him that his blood was awakening. However, the pain stopped nearly as quickly as it had started, and he felt more powerful than before. Shadow walked over to him and licked his hand, still worried about his well-being. ‘I’m okay, boy,’ Sparrow said, patting Shadow’s head. ‘What do I do now?’ he added to Theresa. Use the cullis gate at the end of the room to go to Bower Lake, replied Theresa. Then make your way to Bowerstone. I will meet you there. ‘Sure,’ Sparrow muttered as he walked to the end of the room where the cullis gate was located. When he saw the cullis gate, he swore. It hadn’t been activated. ‘Theresa, how am I meant to use it when it hasn’t been activated?’ Sparrow demanded. Activate it with your Will, Theresa said simply. ‘Easier said than done,’ muttered Sparrow. He had no idea how to use his Will. It was not something that could exactly be taught. As a result, he ended up standing there for fifteen minutes trying to find his Will. He eventually found it, but he didn’t know how to use it, so he spent another five minutes trying to figure out how to use it. To say that he was in the happiest of moods when he left the Chamber of Fate would be a joke. He was fuming over how long it took him, and his mood did not improve when he found the road to Bowerstone blocked off. ‘Apologises, citizen,’ said the guard on the other side of the barricade. ‘The road to Bowerstone is closed due to bandit activity. I’m afraid that as long as the bandit Thag is alive, the road stays closed.’ ‘You’ve got to be kidding,’ Sparrow growled. ‘If you’re in a hurry, lad, you could always take care of Thag yourself,’ the guard said, taking in Sparrow’s impatience, pistol and long-sword. ‘Believe me, I will,’ Sparrow growled again, before storming off to Thag’s camp with Shadow running ahead of him. So, the road to Bowerstone is closed, said Theresa, taking no notice of Sparrow’s anger. It would seem that Thag has been capturing traders on their way to Bower Lake camp. He is a danger to all and must be dealt with. With your new power, you should be able to defeat him and his gang, and continue your quest. Sparrow’s anger flared at Theresa’s comment that “he should be able to defeat them”. He loved the confidence she had in him. Upon arriving at the bandit camp, Sparrow immediately drew his sword and looked around cautiously. The bandit’s had left their barricade gate open. Bandit fortresses didn’t usually leave their gates open. Theresa must have found it unusual to for she said, Keep your wits about you, it may be a trap. As usual, she was right. The moment Sparrow had entered the main area of the camp, someone yelled out from a cage, ‘Look out, it’s an ambush!’ and Sparrow ended up being surrounded by bandits. ‘This is not my day,’ Sparrow said angrily, before striking the closest bandit with his sword. This angered the bandits. And Theresa says that I have an anger management problem, Sparrow thought as he blocked an attack from one of the bandits, before gasping in pain as another bandit shot him in the shoulder. Sparrow was tired of being shot, though this was only the second time. He turned to face the bandit who had shot him. ‘Is that your best shot?’ he asked in a deadly whisper. ‘Let me show you mine.’ ‘What, with that pathetic excuse for a pistol?’ the bandit laughed. Sparrow smiled coldly at him. ‘No, I was thinking of something much worse,’ he said, before gathering his Will and throwing fire balls at the bandits. In the end, the smell of burning human flesh filled the air. ‘Thag, your men are dead! Come out and face me, coward!’ Sparrow roared knowing that Thag was nearby. He was right too. The moment he had finished is sentence, the main hut’s door was flung open and Thag stood there glaring at Sparrow. ‘How dare you defy Thag the Impatient!’ he roared. ‘I’ll give you three seconds to prepare yourself. No, I’ll give you two –‘ ‘And I give you no time to defend yourself,’ Sparrow said calmly as Thag fell to the ground with a bullet in his chest. Well done. I will tell the guards of Thag’s death, said Theresa. With the threat removed, the road to Bowerstone can re-open. ‘Thag keeps the key to the cage in his hut. It’s in a chest,’ the male gypsy, Garath, told Sparrow when the Hero looked over to see who was in the cage. He and Regina, the female gypsy who was also locked up with him, had known Sparrow since the day Theresa had brought him to the Bower Lake camp. ‘Whatever,' said Sparrow, as he beheaded Thag and pocketed his head to use as a trophy. He then went into Thag’s cabin to see if there was anything worth taking. All he found was a bag of money, travel-ready beef jerky, the key to the cage and Thag’s journal. Curious as to what Thag had written, Sparrow skimmed through its grubby pages. He didn’t find anything interesting, unless you count the horrible spelling and grammar mistakes, until he got to the latest entry. It spoke of Lucien and Sparrow discovered that Thag had been capturing traders for Lucien. It didn’t say why. Frowning, Sparrow left the cabin and saw a slaver coming towards him. ‘Oi, buddy,’ he said, coming to a halt a short distance away. ‘Don’t even think about letting them out! Those slaves belong to me. I paid for ‘em. Look – I don’t want any trouble. Give them to me and I’ll make it worth your wild!’ He took out a bag of gold. ‘Deal,’ Sparrow said without any hesitation, chucking him the key. ‘Nice doing business with you,’ the slaver chuckled, throwing Sparrow the money bag. ‘You hear that, you lot? You’re mine now!’ ‘You bastard!’ yelled Garath. ‘I always knew you were no good,’ Regina told Sparrow coldly as he counted this money and ate the travel-ready beef jerky. ‘I’ll curse the name Sparrow for the rest of my days!’ ‘Whatever,’ Sparrow said uncaringly. A few coins exchange hands and a few honest folk are condemned to a life of misery, Theresa said quietly as Sparrow and Shadow left the camp. Is your heart really so hard? ‘In a heartless world, the heartless survive,’ Sparrow shrugged. Perhaps you will destroy Lucien for the wrong reasons, but I suppose it will have to do. ‘Hey, I’m only seeking revenge for Rose and nothing else!’ Sparrow snapped. ‘I’m not doing it for anyone else!’ Theresa remained quiet for a moment before saying; Meet me in Bowerstone Market by the clock tower. There is something you must see. ‘Fine,’ Sparrow grumbled, before he was stopped by the guard who had been guarding the now barricade-free road. ‘Apparently someone killed off that bandit leader, so it’s safe now,’ he said. ‘I’d love to shake the hand of the bloke who did it.’ ‘Well, he doesn’t want to shake your hand,’ Sparrow said grumpily, before continuing on his way. By the time Sparrow and Shadow reached Bowerstone Market, it was noon. Thankfully, Sparrow’s temper had improved. It was especially lucky for the bard who decided to annoy him. ’Hey, it’s you!’ he exclaimed excitedly. Sparrow raised an eyebrow. ‘You’re the Hero of Bower Lake!’ ‘I think you’ve got me confused with someone else,’ Sparrow said, hoping to get rid of him. ‘No, it’s you. You defeated Thag the Impatient, didn’t you?’ he said eagerly. ‘Yes.’ ‘I knew it. Ronland’s my name, I’m a bard, see? And that’s the song I’m working on. It's… well, it's my first one. I'm just starting out. Listen to this… "The Hero went to Bower Lake and gave the Thag a belly ache!".' Sparrow wasn’t impressed. 'Er, that's all I've got so far,' Ronland said, looking at Sparrow uncertainly, 'but maybe if I walk around Bowerstone with you I'll get some inspiration?' ‘Listen, Bard, if I wanted an annoying shadow, I’d put an ad up on the notice board,’ Sparrow said rudely. ‘Now if you excuse me, I’ve got a previous engagement.’ He walked off leaving behind a stunned Ronland. ‘Honestly, I’ve only done one notable thing and I’m already being annoyed,’ Sparrow grumbled to Shadow. So much for getting his temper under control. Upon reaching the clock tower, his temper did not improve. Theresa was nowhere in sight. I have some bad news, said Theresa.'' I’m afraid I’ll be delayed for a while. In the meantime, you should buy some new equipment and prepare for the challenges ahead. But you’ll need money. I believe that the blacksmith has an opening.'' Sparrow glanced over at the blacksmiths. ‘Me? Work? Get real, Theresa,’ Sparrow snorted. Then how do you expect to make money? ‘The same way I did in the Bower Lake camp,’ Sparrow said, heading towards the local book shop, Fiction Burns. Just don’t get caught by the guards, ''Theresa sighed, knowing that he was going to steal from the local shops and stalls, and nothing she said would stop him. ‘I never do,’ Sparrow said smugly, catching sight of the beautiful store owner in the bookstore. ''Let the flattery begin, Sparrow thought coldly. By the time Theresa arrived, Sparrow had robbed nearly every shop and stall in Bowerstone Market. He also managed to flatter most of the female shopkeepers. Surprisingly, though, many had seen through his flattery. Through all his stealing, selling of a few unwanted items, and all the gold he had found, Sparrow managed to buy the best blade and gun on the market, and had ditched his tired pauper’s outfit for something much more stylish and practical. ‘About time you got here,’ Sparrow said to Theresa when she appeared in front of him. Theresa chose to ignore his rudeness. ‘I apologise for the delay,’ she said. ‘Events are moving quickly indeed. Think about your life. All the places you have been, the people you have known, all the things you have done. How many moments, how many memories? Thag and his men – they had just as many, but now they have none… because of you. Do you feel the weight of responsibility yet?' ‘No,’ Sparrow snorted. ‘One day you will,’ Theresa said wisely, though Sparrow seriously doubted it. 'Come,' she added, walking down the street in the direction of the augments stall. 'The world is better off without Thag – and certainly Bower Lake is in your debt.’ ‘I didn’t do it for them!’ Sparrow huffed. ‘I know, but to really see the impact of your actions, you need look no further than Bowerstone. It has changed much since you lived here; especially Old Town where you spent your childhood. Never forget, that even the simplest choice can have far reaching consequences.' ‘Uh huh,’ said Sparrow, not understanding what she was going on about, as they came to a halt next to the augment stall. Sparrow looked around. The street was quite deserted. 'Look,' said Theresa, pointing out to sea where the making of a strange building could be seen. 'That is where Lucien is now, the Tattered Spire.’ ‘The Tattered what?’ 'Spire. The Spire was intended as a conjurer for all the magic in the world,' Theresa explained. 'Granting the kingdom ruler a power so great he could bend reality to his Will. On the day it was completed, the first wish made, a light bloomed inside though its nature could not be darker. Albion shattered. Centuries of civilization was wiped out in moments. Its people erased from existence. Some say this way the first wish, an end to a hollow and corrupt world and for a purer one to take its place.' ‘Whoever made that wish should get a refund, seeing as the heartless Albion still exists,’ Sparrow said ignorantly. 'Maybe, but now the Spire rises once again, by Lucien's hand.’ ‘I’m guessing that’s not a good thing,’ said Sparrow. Theresa shook her head. 'Lucien found documents which foretold the coming of one who would stop him using the Spire. That is why your sister died… and that is why you will face him. The cards have shown me this. Here…' Theresa handed Sparrow some fate cards that she was always looking at. Sparrow accepted them mutely. 'Each of the three Heroes you see in the cards is a step on the hidden path to Lucien's downfall, and the life force of Heroes – Will itself – is the key to the Spire's power. Even as we speak, Lucien's agents' search the land for these Heroes. You must find the three Heroes before Lucien does because you are the fourth; the one who will bring his downfall.' Lucien’s ramblings of that night suddenly made a lot of sense to Sparrow. ‘Where do I start,’ he said. 'I have seen a vision of a holy ritual in Oakfield. Salvation, though bittersweet, is delivered by one of incredible strength. Speak to the Abbott of the Temple of Light and see what you can learn of the Pilgrim. The road to Oakfield is dangerous – good luck.' Sparrow nodded to Theresa, before running off with Shadow to Oakfield to find the Pilgrim.